Is this real?
by ThisIsTorture
Summary: Jack has finally gone to the afterlife, but who is there waiting for him? Includes :Janto and Towen.


My First Fic, Review's would be nice. Be happy my Janto lovers.

Jessica.

Jacks POV:

This is it.. This is the moment I have been waiting for, for all of these years.. The moment I can finally die.

I opened my eyes.. all I could see is, light. Never ending light. But at the corner of my eye, I saw a tall blurry figure.. I tried to reach out to it, but it got to me first. Then all I felt was a firm pair of hands grasp around mine..

"Hold on." said the figure. It sounded like a man? I think it was, so I did what he said and held on as tight as I could.

I could feel him pulling me away from where I was, the light wasn't as bright anymore but more dim.

"Right, how you feeling Jack?" He new my name.. Where do I know that voice from, it felt very familiar.

"Jack? Jack you okay?" Then I remembered. It was Ianto. My Ianto! He was here!

I managed to choke out his name "I..Ia..n..to..?"

"Yeah Jack it's me, how you feeling. You kind of hit you're head.. Oh wait, two seconds." I felt his hands on my head, and I felt better instantly as If he had given me a dozen painkillers.

"Is.. th..is...re..a..l.?" I choked out.

"Yes Jack it's real. I'm really here."

I just stared at him, Ianto.. My Ianto right infront of me, looking cute in his suit. Oh I had dreams about that suit, and that tie.. and that goddamn waistcoat.. Focus Jack Focus!

"Jack you ok-" I stopped him by pulling him in to a kiss, I just needed to feel him again. It had been over 10 Thousand years sense I felt his hand in mine.. His lips on my lips. I chocked back a sob.

"Oh Jack, I've missed you.. I waited for you. I never gave up hope. But I've had some people to keep me company.

"Oh, Who?" He gestured for me to look behind, So I did. I looked behind me, and It was the most beautiful people I have ever seen. Toshiko Sato, In a white dress looking beautiful as always. And Owen Harper, In a black suit, with his arm around Tosiko's waist.

"About time." I thought.

Before I could speak, I got pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god Jack! I've missed you so much! We've been waiting for ages for you to come! I mean you cou-"

She got cut of my Owen speaking" What she means is, It's good to see ya' mate." Owen said giving tosh a happy look.

"Yeah, It's been boring with out that Harkness smile, And I'm not the only one that thinks that." Tosh gestured infront of her, Behind me.

Ianto. Oh god he looked beautiful. sexy. Like he was a doll, and he just came out of a box new and shiny.

"Oh god, Ianto I love you!, I really really REALLY Love you!" I said, throwing my arms around him.

He started to laugh threw his tears, " Love you too Jack" I tilted his head up, and kissed him.

I pulled away, and he was blushing. Trust Ianto to blush even when he's dead.

Wait.. Were was he?

"What is this place?"

"This Jack, is the afterlife" I looked around and it looked just like back home. Why is the afterlife in Wales?

"Yeah I know it's in Wales, No one really new why we ended in Wales?" Said Ianto.

"But I do have a theory, see I thought that the-"

"No!" The three men said in unison.

Tosh burst into giggles. It was so adorable.

"So, what do you guys do around here?" I said.

" Well.. We still have the hub, so We just hang out there. Actually Gwen's there with Rhys right now, We should go see them." Owen said.

I just nodded and followed them. As we were walking I saw Owen grab Tosh's hand.

"Don't they make a good couple?" Came Ianto's voice as he grasped my hand.

I grinned. "Yeah, there adorable... Not as adorable as you are though" I said winking at him.

He tutted sarcastically. "Still in the afterlife you're still so cheesy. Perfect."

" I know I am." I grinned.

He laughed. "That you are."

I grabbed his arm and spun him round, so we were face to face."Ianto.. I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"I love you, so much.. That.. I want to get married. Like properely."

I saw him gasp and look into my eyes. "Do you mean that Jack?"

"I do." I grinned.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes you stupid idiot!" He said, while he flung himself onto me.

I laughed. "Right then, well we have i'm guessing a lifetime together here. Where do you want to start?"

"How about we start with right here, right now."

"I'd like that." I grasped his hand, and together we walked down the road.

together.


End file.
